Big Sister VS Handyman
by asyinsanium
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. Now more important stuff. Remember when I said I would have my story done in a week? HAHAHAHAHAHA Anyways, I got sidetracked and whatever. I'm sorry I've disappointed all 4 of you who read my crap. Anyways, leave reviews. Should I keep doing these? What should I do? Do you hate me? I need feedback. The more feedback I get, the faster you get stuff. Deuces


Disclaimer: All of these stories will be from the eyes on Rapture characters.

**Christmas Day, 1970**

Theta I-7719 was doing her daily rounds around Fort Frolic. She looked around at the once beautiful stage, now turned into a clown's nightmare. The once radiant granite floor was covered in black soot. The flamboyant staircase, designed to serve as a waterfall, was clogged with debris someone stacked on the stairs during a failed attempt to escape from the retribution of one of her many fathers. Cages hung like chandeliers. The roof, cracked and brittle, threatened to burst and unleash a watery Hell upon her. Statues stood in attention, unpolished and unsanitary. There were masks all over the stage and worn out pictures of people, apparently mutilated, but certainly dead.

Theta found another body. The weirdest thing was that it looked a bit fresh to her. She hadn't had that fresh of a meal since the age of Delta. She stuck out her left hand and punctured the skin of the recently deceased. He immediately opened his eyes and screamed like a hyena. Out of fear, Theta harpooned it in the heart. It squirmed for a second, bled out and stayed still. Theta looked at the splicer. It bore two sickles and a worn out farmer's outfit as its burden. Its face was distorted and its limbs were intact but dislocated. Theta snickered (how funny!) through her body. It was only a Spider Splicer. She was able to relax.

Again, she stuck her needle through his body, this time, with no opposing movement. The design had a specific response to encountering blood, so directly after inserting the needle, blood began pumping into the big sister's suit, converting blood into Adam. She sighed. The ecstasy of it all, even after all these years, had not gotten boring.

She did a quick, Adam-filled round on the first floor of Fort Frolic. All had been leeched of their blood. She decided to climb up on the cages. She ran 15 feet on the walls and did a backflip to swing herself on the cage. She saw 3 bodies at her altitude, their heads touched together in a triangle. The smallest one held a gun in her hand. Their tattered clothes were covered in blood. Their faces were twisted in a type of sad, manic smile.

Theta couldn't resist herself.

Metaphorically licking her lips and salivating, she jumped at the bodies. That, is, until she was hit by a flying rock. She plummeted back to Rapture, obviously still wondering what just happened. That's when she saw it.

It had a head of a bald, old white man, stern and stretched, but that's where normality died. His whole body was a shield of thick plated metal. His porcelain hands hummed with electricity, running from the wires connected to the conductor on his back the torso of his suit read "AUTOBODY". Scars crossed over its face. Steel nails protruded out of the front of his boots. It looked like a big metal gorilla. There were two unnerving things about it, though. Theta couldn't decide what was more creepy, the exposed heart, floating in an orangey-brown liquid, or the flicker of each emotion humanely possible that always passed the man's face, making him look like he was seizing from the top up.

She decided, since she was left buzzed from the rapid intake of ADAM, to give the assailant a pass. She looked at him, he looked at her. He would not budge. She thought to herself and decided to take "Plan 2 into effect: Intimidation. She went through the 5 senses:

Looks: He looked way less grotesque as her, but much more violent and animated. The idea is not given consideration

Touch: She was trying to stay away from him for now, touching him only heightens the conflict. The next course of action was advanced to.

Smell: He looked human, so smell wouldn't really affect it that much. Next.

Taste: Pass.

Sound: See below.

She looked at it. The machine-man had a pained look in its eyes. She punched the ground. He flinched terribly. She giggled through her injured lungs, and let out a deafening roar. He screamed out, in a deep voice, "STOP! EVERY SOUND HURTS!" She was too busy laughing maniacally at her version of torture that she didn't notice the incoming hand grabbing her. She was violently squeezed by the machine-man and brought to his face. He was breathing forcefully at her. His mouth had all but one tooth missing. The grimace on his face said it all. Suddenly his puckered face was upturned into a smile. Theta heard an electric humming and then felt blinding pain as the Handyman filled her metallic suit with a million volts.

A shock like that would kill a normal person painlessly and instantly, but only caused her agonizing pain and temporary paralysis. Her mind was spinning. She saw him walking towards her. She was sure she moved her arm but it stayed stationary. He picked her up. She screeched something awful, only to be throw at the glass walls and silenced. She looked, stunned, at the glass. Water was pouring through the side at an alarming rate. She needed to finish this fight, and fast. She attempted to move her arms and they barely moved, like a rusted part in a contraption. It would have to do. The Handyman had picked up on of Theta's "meals" and lobbed it at her. She ran at the wall and backflip, the body slamming against the glass causing more water to pour in. She took a raspy breath and summoned her plasmids. In one hand, she carried a fireball, in the other, kinetic energy.

Fear flooded the Handyman's face. In an attempt to stop her from burning him and his heart, he ran at her, fists up, yelling at the top of his lungs. As he swung at her, she kicked him in the shins, sweeping him off the ground. She jumped in the air, needle poised, aimed at his head. Right before she could hit him, he rolled out of the way. She fell on the ground awkwardly, twisting her ankle. She howled in pain, a sound similar to fingernails on a chalk board. The Handyman didn't like the noise. Not one bit.

"STOP MAKING THOSE SOUNDS!" He screamed at her and swung his fist in a right hook, smacking Theta into the wall and very nearly knocking her out. Now the wall had a good sized whole and was taking the girth of the sea. Water was pooling at her ankles and was threatening to ride up to her boson in the next minute. She had 5 seconds to decide to leave before escape was virtually impossible. She quickly shot her fireball at the Handyman, blinding him momentarily. He screamed in searing pain and grabbed at his eyes. Theta quickly ran towards the sliding doors. Her hands were on the handles when she felt a blunt pain and elevation. She was spun around and saw the Handyman, down his last tooth and an eye, carrying a shard of railing from the staircase in one hand, her in the other. She looked down at her legs in shock. Not only were the waters touching her legs, despite her elevation, but they were dangling, uselessly, with no motion. He paralyzed her. She didn't have enough ADAM to heal herself. Escape was not an option anymore. Killing the Handyman was.

She punched the Handyman in the face repeatedly, expressing her hatred in punches that did nothing to him. He smiled and moved his hand up, right at her neck. He began to slowly add pressure. She began to feel an explosive-like feeling in her head and she was losing consciousness. She had 30 seconds to end it before he gives the expression "mind blown" a new meaning. She looked up and saw the pistol, held in the hand of one of the group of 3 splicers. She reached out weakly and used her telekinesis to bring it to her hands. As the Handyman was busy beating her body with bits of railing and choking her out, she tried to fire the gun. Empty. She dropped the gun and tried everything in a desperate attempt to live. She shot out her harpoon at the Handyman. It bounced off his armor and he broke her arm for good measure. Her fire didn't seem to do anything, what, with the rising water. Her needle was too far away from any vulnerable part of him to do any damage. She was about to give up when she found an extra shard of railing the Handyman broke off. With haste, she picked up the shard with her mind and thrust it at the only point of the Handyman's body she could accurately see: The heart.

Theta was rewarded by her efforts with a SQUISH!, the surprised look in the Handyman's face and oxygen to her rusted lungs. He fell, his heart now gone and the fluid it sat in, coloring the murky waters of the sea. His heart was well placed right next to hers, as the shard was stuck into her chest. His generator, without a heart to keep alive, discharged, shocking the water around her, dropping her to the water. With the whole in her suit and her chest, she was bound to die, whether it be blood loss or drowning. She looked around, no will left in her body to fight for her life and pulled out the shard from her chest. As more blood poured out, she began to drown and she was beginning to black out, she saw the Handyman's heart and noticed the similarities. She was given a glimpse into a future, a future of love, of acceptance, of living life. With that moment, she was taken out of Rapture and into that world. Before ascending to the higher above, she looked at her heart and imagined her and just whispered this word to herself. A word she hadn't said to herself since she was a little girl. A word that transformed her voice from raspy to tranquil. A word that would comfort her in life and death.

"Father?"


End file.
